


Safe

by vic_squared



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 55 Campaign 2, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_squared/pseuds/vic_squared
Summary: Fjord looks out for Jester after a tough battle. Hugs and tears and comfort ensue.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need some hurt/comfort after episode 55
> 
> I posted this on tumblr ages ago, but forgot to post it here!

“Hey, Jester?” Fjord called out, walking towards her as he watched her sit oddly still by the pool of water cleaning her weapon. “Deucey is just finishing up cooking us dinner, thought I’d come and let you know…” he trailed off, looking down to see her staring blankly at the water. Her purple eyes, normally full of life and twinkles of mischief, were flat, and starting to look increasingly more red at the bottom. “hey..” Fjord started to say in his softest voice, “you good?” As soon as Fjord finished saying those words, her lips began to quiver and tears began to pour down her cheeks. Fjord felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. “Oh Jester, darlin’…” he said, as he sat down beside her, and pulled her into his arms. 

Usually, Fjord couldn’t read Jester. Reading people wasn’t his speciality in the first place, but Jester was exceptional at making it difficult. He would think she seemed fine, but then she’d give the coldest looks. He would think that she would be sad, but then give the happiest smiles. There was a small sense of relief in him to know, and see, how Jester was feeling.

Fjord wrapped his arms tighter around Jester, feeling each shake, sob, and tear, and the increasing tightness of her grip on him. Still collecting his thoughts, he began to slowly rub her back and give her head soft kisses. He wanted to really think about what to say, he couldn’t mess this up. Besides, it didn’t seem like Jester wanted to talk anytime soon. 

Taking a deep breath, he began to speak in his softest and most patient voice, “Jester… you were so brave out there. And when did you get so strong! The way you closed that portal and brought Deuce back to life? Amazing.” Slowly, he began to brush her hair with her fingers, trying to sort out all the knots and tangles in it. Eventually, Jester’s little voice croaked out. 

“I…I was so, so s-scared, Fjord.” Fjord gave a sad smile. “I know, Jester. Me too.” “But, but Fjord, it was so close! It was too close. I ran out of spells and too many of you went down and-” Jester began speaking too quickly, tears not stopping, and Fjord cut her off. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. That didn’t happen, did it? We’re safe now. Next time, we’ll make a plan. Or plan better.” 

Jester turned her face away from Fjord. “…Maybe Mama was right. Maybe this is too dangerous and I shouldn’t have left home. Maybe I’m not cut out for this.” Fjord didn’t hide the disbelief on his face. He didn’t even try to. 

“Woah, woah! What are you saying?? You saved our lives! Countless times! You saved Kiri and found a home for her! You faced off with a dragon! You can talk to a god! You banished a demon! And… if I never met you back in the Coast who knows where I’d be. Hell, for all I know I could be dead on the front lines.” Fjord sighed. “Jester, the world IS a dangerous place. But ever since I met you, and then met the rest, my life has never been so exciting and interesting. And I think you could probably say the same.” 

Jester squirmed a bit and sniffled. “…yeah, yeah. maybe. I guess.” 

It didn’t seem like Jester wanted to say anymore. Fjord felt a bit grateful for that, as he really wasn’t sure what to say. Instead, he just let her cry a bit more, and they hugged while he continued to run his fingers through her hair. He could hear the rest of the Mighty Nein in the distance, and faint drips of water, but around them it was a moment of comfortable silence. A safe silence, where there were no dangers, and they could afford to have this moment.

Eventually, Fjord spoke up. “Well how about when we get out of Xhorxas… I’ll buy you a donut for every baddie that we kill.” Wiping away her tears, Jester giggled and wiggled an eyebrow. “Oh really? You know that could be a lot of donuts.”

Fjord let out a breathy chuckle, and attempted a wink. “Well, I guess you’ll have to prove that to me.” Jester’s eyes lit up, and Fjord couldn’t help but feel a smile grow across his face. Finally. “hmm… I guess so.”

Fjord began to stretch and stand up. Holding his hand out to her, he asked,“You ready to go back to the others, darlin’?” Nodding in agreement, she took his hand. As they began to walk, he stopped him.

“Wait.”

Fjord looked over his shoulder, and turned around to face her, with a questioning look on his face. “What’s up?”

Gingerly, she walked up to him and grabbed his hand again. Going on tiptoes, she planted a kiss on Fjord’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Fjord.”

“Anytime, Jester.”

Walking back to the group, hand in hand, Fjord tried to will his face to cool down, with no avail. As soon as the two of them got back to the others and they noticed Jester’s tear stained face, they showered her with compliments and hugs. Through it all, she never let go of Fjord’s hand.


End file.
